Por que te amo
by NorikoInLove
Summary: Por qué te amo me pregunto, por qué te amo si eres tan distante conmigo…


_¿Por que te amo?...._

Aun no se como comenzar, me siento pésimo, las lagrimas no han dejado mis ojos tranquilos ningún momento…. Te escucho caminar por el pasillo, no te detienes, ni siquiera miras hacia adentro. De pronto me pregunto por que te amo, por qué si nunca quise hacerlo, ¿cómo paso? ni yo lo sé.

Quiero gritar, gritar como nunca lo he hecho, llorar, desahogarme, hacer que el dolor pase, este tipo de dolor es el peor, no se ve pero se siente peor que ningún otro, por que a diferencia de los dolores físicos este no pasa.

Siento mi estomago apretado, me duele, no he probado alimento alguno…..no puedo, siento que cada vez que trago mi garganta se apretara más. Hace días que te estas comportando muy frío, ya ni siquiera hay insultos, simplemente no me hablas, me ignoras……………¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!!... por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti, no lo estaba buscando, salí lastimada, solo pensar esto hace que la herida se vuelva a abrir, duele…… ya no lo soporto más………..lagrimas recorren mi rostro riéndose de mi debilidad, mostrando cuan frágil puedo ser si no te tengo con migo…. No…. No te tengo, es cierto que estas a unos pasos de aquí pero pareciera que nos separan millones de años luz, incomunicados, aprisionados en nuestros propios infiernos.

Baka…. No te diste cuenta cuanto te amo al querer casarme contigo, al arriesgar mi vida siempre por ti, al protegerte y cuidarte…… me estoy volviendo loca…. Hablando con migo misma como si fueras tu quien me escuchara….

De nuevo no puedo evitar preguntarme por que te amo, será que lo planeaste todo y fui una más que cayó en la trampa…. No…. Tú no eres así, aunque lo escondas de los otros eres sensible, tierno, comprensivo….Quizás por eso de mi amor hacia a ti, creo que soy la única persona que te ve tal cual eres. Cuando regresamos de Jusenkyo pensé que me amabas, lo sentí por tu abrazo, tus lagrimas, la tristeza que reflejabas cuando me creíste muerta NDA al final, pero sólo confundí amor con amistad, ahora sé que no me amas, sientes aprecio hacia a mi como lo sentirías por Ukyo o Kasumi….. Tal vez lo mejor sería acabar esto aquí.

Pero no puedo…. Te amo… y aún no se la razón….¿Por qué te amo?…

-¿Por qué te amo?- repito esta vez en voz alta tratando de aliviar el dolor

-Crees que yo lo sé- mi mundo comienza a girar, no pensé que estaría aquí. Quería preguntarle cuanto tiempo llevaba a mi lado, más no pude- Todas las noches me pregunto lo mismo, por que tuve que enamorarme…..los guerreros no se enamoran, el amor es de débiles…. Ahora soy un débil

- ¿Por qué has estado tan frío conmigo, hice algo mal?- tenia que preguntarlo. El dolor ya era insoportable, me había escuchado, y además había asegurado estar enamorado…. ¿de quién?. Como si no me hubiera escuchado siguió hablando.

-Por ti me he convertido en un débil….. pero…pero no me importa, gracias a eso también soy el más fuerte, sin embargo no vale de nada… cada vez que hay una batalla te pongo en peligro, y nunca soy capaz de ganar hasta que ellos te lastiman. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero volver a sentir que muero por que no estas con migo. Por eso he estado tan frío, y por eso me iré- se levanto de la cama, donde estuvo sentado todo este tiempo sin mirarme. Caminó a la puerta, lo detuve a mitad de camino.

-Puedo darte algo antes de que te marches- asintió sin mirarme, impaciente, aparentando indiferencia.

Tenía que hacerlo, lo haría por ambos. Acune su rostro en mis manos mientras me situaba frente a él. Sus ojos me dijeron que estaba asustado, yo también lo estaba, le sonreí como a él le gustaba e hice que se inclinara. Lo primero que sentí fueron nuestras narices rozarse, y luego su aliento en mi boca. Tenía que hacerlo rápido antes que se arrepintiera, eleve mi rostro y nuestros labios se conocieron……. Sus brazos me apresaron, dulce cárcel para mi cuerpo, cumpliría cadena perpetua en ellos…. Luego de un tiempo tuvimos que separarnos. Su frente descansando en la mía mientras recuperaba el aliento, me sorprendió con un corto beso, tan corto que no me dio tiempo de responder, y se separo completamente de mí.

-Si eso era todo será mejor que me marche- su tono frío volvió a hacerse presente.

-Mentiroso- le acusé molesta. Se digno a girarse.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

-Dices que me amas, pero no significo nada para ti… si te importara no me dejarías- sabía que no era así, durante ese beso demostró amarme, pero si no hacía algo lo perdería. Iba a protestar, no lo dejé- Si me amas quédate con migo. Yo… yo quiero estar con tigo- hice una pausa, él solo me miraba, en sus mares pude distinguir la lucha interna, quedarse o no, la respuesta cambiaría toda la situación- Yo… yo… te amo. Y quiero que te quedes. Si realmente me amas te quedaras, y si no… pues te puedes marchar.

-Yo…. Yo ya lo dije….- ¿lo dijo?, ¿qué?, ¿qué se iría?, que me abandonaría. Las odiosas gotas volvieron a surgir de mis ojos- Te amo- sin más nuestros labios se reencontraron.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Finish___

_Hi__.... esto fue demasiado raro, estaba escuchando Radiohead y me dio por escribir esto, me demore 1hora ½ , cuando se supone que tenía que estar ayudando a Christine con su trabajo así que esto va dedicado a ella, para ti con mucho cariño Hitomi-Ciel. _

_Bueno por lo que leí en el manga ¬ ahora lo tengo completo Ranma no le dice a Akane que la ama, lo piensa, pero no lo dice, así que ella no tiene por que saberlo a ciencia cierta, y Akane lo puede confundir con amistad._

_El tema de la historia realmente no se como se dio, me puse a escribir y salio esto, he leído muchos fanfics donde Ranma piensa en dejar a Akane y creo que el tema tal ves esta muy usado pero me gusto el resultado de todas formas._

_Este cortito va dedicado Catalina por lo de Radiohead. A mí amiga Mai que esta un poco rara¬¬ y por su puesto a Hitomi-Ciel ahora termino con el paper, son las 22:35y tengo sueño, pero nunca te voy a fallar amiga. Ah! También a Carolina, gracias por el mail, que bueno que te gustara Furenzu._

_Ya saben, si quieren comentar algo pueden hacerlo_ a _o __, por fis envíen sus comentarios para saber en que debo mejorar y para ver que les pareció la historia. _

_Chau__ Toy que me caigo de sueño v.v…. hoy tuve dos exámenes y mañana tengo dos más TxT_

**XP Noriko XP ******

¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!.... Ranma ½ no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes, sin ningún animo de lucro, sino diversión….


End file.
